Marie Samedi
Marie Samedi is the daughter of Baron Samedi and Maman Brigitte from Haitian Voodoo. Character Personality Marie is generally sweet and quiet but has a legitimate crazy dark side which many tend to find off-putting. Marie is also very self-reliant and doesn't care at all of what others think of her, only caring of what she thinks of herself and how to help those she keeps close. Appearance Marie is very short and has dark brown hair and purple irises and is always seen with skull makeup covering her face. She also has a pixie-cut, several earrings, and likes dressing like a girly gothic tomboy, dressing in a cutesy black blazer, fishnet stockings, a dark purple skirt, and a light purple t-shirt for her favourite band. Like her father, she also has a taking-to top hats and can often be seen with one that she's decorated with a purple gem on it's brim and several feathers tucked into it. She also likes carrying around a decorative skull-hilted cane which her father gave to her. History Marie is the daughter of the loa Baron Samedi and Maman Brigitte of the Guédé, with Samedi being the Loa's Baron of the dead and Brigitte being the defender of Voodoo Cemeteries. Every Loa is born with a purpose to represent a certain aspect of the supernatural world like a deity, and Marie grew up knowing that this would be the case for her although to this day she does not know what it is she is meant to represent, knowing only that it must be related the death due to her Guédé heritage. Monster Marie is a Loa, a nature-spirit from Haititan Voodoo that acts similarily to a minor-god, angel, demon, or ghost. Typically Loa are invisible but Marie is able to gain physical form (although still able to turn invisible when she wants to). Marie comes from the Guédé Clan of the Loa family, meaning that her supernatural powers revolve around death and fertility. Relationships Family Marie has a large family (as all Guédé are related) and her direct family includes Papa Legba, Baron La Croix, Baron Cimetière and the twins Masaka and Oussou although for the life of her Marie has no idea how she's related to any of them, knowing only that Samedi is her father and Brigitte is her mother. Although she loves her family sincerely, they have a tendency to be wild, loud and inapropriate so she enjoys spending time away from their madness. Friends Marie's best-friends are Ben O'Lantern, Lysander Fenrisson, Grayson Graea, Grayla Graea and Clayton Pygmalion Romance Marie used to have a crush on Scarlett Plague due to Scarlett's sense of humour, care-free nature, and sheltered off fragile side. Scarlett however never realized this as she refused to believe anyone could have a crush on her, so Marie wound up moving onto dating Raymond-Harry Colcheum (son of a Colchian Skeleton) who she has a very strange and firey relationship with. Marie and Raymond-Harry have a very passionate and fiery relationship although they lack legitimate chemistry. Pets Marie's pet is a python named Rainbow who was a gift from her mother. Trivia *Marie's name comes from the historic Queen of Voodoo, Marie Lavau. Category:Original Characters Category:Visual Arts Club Category:Bisexual Category:Females Category:Loa